New Kid in Town
by ShadowWalker02
Summary: Edd moves back to the culdesac after a three-year absence. Nobody recognizes him, but he recognizes everyone else. Rated M for later chapters. WARNINGS:Yaoi, possible future lemons, major OOC. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Edd's P.O.V.

I slid out of the passenger side of the moving truck, checking out my surroundings. I sighed.

'Still looks exactly the same', I thought, smiling lightly.'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

The mover people started unloading my things while i went inside my new house. It was horribly bland, with its starch white walls and dull hardwood floors.

'That will soon change though,' I thought, picking the colors out in my head. I thought a deep purple-ish red might look nice for the livingroom, or a nice midnight blue. The blue would go with my furniture...

Blue it is.

'I'll have to go buy some paint...', I thought. I don't like going places, even if I have to. In fact, I don't like socializing, period. I've lived alone for the past three years, and i got too used to being by myself.

I walked back outside and realized I was getting alot of strange looks from anyone who walked by. I simply glared back at them.

~~~ Eddy's P.O.V.

I'm looking out my window, watching people unload a moving truck. 'Like we need more people here, it's already crowded', I thought.

I see a boy who looks my age go back into the house. 'any minute, now my mom will scream-'

"Eddy, let's go meet our new neighbors!"

'Faster then I thought...'

I sighed and stood up, stretching. On my way down, I glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall. 'Ugh, my hair's a mess...oh-well, mom wont care'

My mom and I walked to the once-empty house next door. She knocked on the door and it practically flew open, revealing a quite emo looking teen.

"Hello, may I speak to your parents?" my mom asked.

"They're still in Japan, will be for the rest of their lives", Answered the boy.

"So, you live by yourself? Aren't you a little young to live alone?"

"Apparently not." He looked at me, "name's Eddward, what's yours?"He asked.

"Eddy", I answered.

Silence...

I looked up at him. It looked like he was checking me out, and it kinda freaked me out.

He smirked,"You're cute. Even with your messy hair."

I could tell my mom was going to go nuts and freak out on this kid.

3...

2...

1...

"What did you just say to my son?" She asked with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I said he was cute, what of it?"

I could also tell she was mad...

"What kind of cute?"

"Depends, which one will get me in his pants?" He said, tilting his head to the side so it looked like he was thinking.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"You're cuter when you blush~"

I looked up and my face got at least three shades darker.

If you where inches away from kissing an emo kid that you just met, not to mention who your mom hates, you would blush too!

I was suddenly pulled back by the collar of my shirt.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Son!"

"I don't think I will."

"Grrrrrrrr..."

'Wait, did my mom just growl?'

"C'mon, Eddy. We're leaving!"

We started walking back home, and what she said makes me glad I didn't come out of the closet.

* * *

A/N On my DA account, this is chapters 1 and 2, because they were to short, in my opinion, to even be considered actual chapters. The reason they were so short is because the part in Edd's POV was typed on my Wii, and the part in Eddy's POV was on the cpu I wasn't supposed to be on, so...yeah. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

(Edd P.O.V.)

I watched them walk away from my new house, smirking to myself. 'Oh, yeah, this is gonna be fun.'

I turned around.'Fuck, I forgot what color I was going to paint my walls.' I looked around. 'Screw it, I'll just paint them black'

"Don't you dare drop that cage!"

OK, so I'm a little protective my stuff, but hey if you had a life like mine you would be, too, I mean, I payed at least 400$ for that pet cage, anyway, so I have a right to be protective!

I heard the man muttering under his breath,"Fuck off..."

"I heard that!"

I got into the back of the moving truck and grabbed a few...important bags-

And almost dropped them.

One of the movers was sitting on my purple. _Velvet. **Chair**._

Oh,******_Hell_**, no!

"Get off of that! It was made in Occupied Japan! Do you know how _bloody_ hard it is to find things from that era?"

The man just looked at me like I was insane, still just sitting there!

My eye twitched.

I walked over to him and and said, in an overly-calm tone, "Get your lazy ass up, or, I swear on My loyalty to My God, I will make you!"

The man simply arched a brow as if he didn't believe me.

* * *

Eddy's P.O.V.

I've been gay ever since I can remember. The only person I've told is Ed, because, one, I know he won't tell anybody, and, two, I never had the courage to tell anyone else. I know Ed will keep that secret because he's kept so many of my other secrets, such as me having Playgirl magazines between my mattresses. He's a really good friend, but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean.

Anyways, back to the here, and the now.  
At the moment I'm watching our new neighbor order around a bunch of moving men. For someone with his looks, one wouldn't be able to tell he was the bossy type. He looks like he would be a more lied back and relaxed kind of person.

I sighed and stood up

"Mom, I'm going over to Ed's house!"

"Be back by 10!"

I walked out the door, made sure my mom wasn't looking, and took off toward the new kid's house. Technically, I wasn't lying when I said 'Ed's House', his name was Eddward, too.  
I was walking toward him, and I heard him yell something very rude to the movers, then say something else to himself.

That second thing was: "Why the _hell_ is it so _**fucking**_ hot here?"

"Well, it could be because you are wearing a jacket, and, from the looks of it, two shirts," I answered, smiling.

He gasped and turned around with wide eyes.

"...Why the hell where you sneaking up behind me just now?"

"I was going to walk on by, but your question distracted me"

"Where were you going?"

"A little nosy, are we?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, huffed, and said,"Yes, and I am _damn_ proud of my nosiness. Thank you very much!"

I raised an eyebrow, "huffy, too? This might be fun..."

He looked at me strangely,"Oh, you have no idea..."  


* * *

Edd's P.O.V.

"You have no idea,"I said, smirking.

"Alllllll righty, then."

'Damn, he's cute,' I thought, looking him over yet again.

When he realized I was staring, he blushed and looked away.

"So, where were you headed?" I asked.

"A friend's house," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow,"Friend? Or more?"

"Just a friend," He answered, quite quickly.

"You answered a bit too fast."I smirked.

"HEY EDDY!"

"Holy shit!" I'm not good with surprises, deal with it.

"Hey Ed," Eddy answered, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Who's this?" Asked the boy whom I did not know.

"Ed, this is-"

"Eddward." I said My own name quite coldly, which I haven't felt the need to do in years.

They looked at me and then to each other with confused faces.

"Sorry, I have mood swings sometimes." I looked at Eddy, then to his friend. "Deal with it."

I turned around and my eyes widened.

"PUT THAT BAG DOWN! IT HAS... er,... personal things!"

I marched toward the movers and said,"Just get everything out of the damn truck, I'll put it all inside.

"Fine."

I grabbed my bag and went inside.

'Why must my employees all be complete idiots?' I thought to myself.

"Ummm... I guess we'll see you Monday at school!"I heard Eddy yell before I closed the door.

I paused, turned around, and winked at Eddy, saying,"Yeah, see ya."


End file.
